DemiGods
by KNDnumber170
Summary: Wallabee Beatles was just a regular 14 year old, until he was attacked by a chimera and was rescued by a team of demi-gods. Now he finds out that the god Hades is trying to kill all of the demi-gods in the world. If you know me you can see which couples I like okay? 1 of 5 stories.
1. Chimera!

**This is dedicated to BlueButterflyKisses84 and her love of the Percy Jackson series, I love it too so I'm gonna write this as if the KND are demi-gods, Percy Jackson doesn't exist in this world. They are at camp half-blood but it's not called that, it's called Camp Demi. This is only about Greek Mythology, not Percy Jackson.**

14 year old Wallabee Beatles walked to school with his friend Gary Trainer. They had just ditched his younger brother Joey and where running to get away from him. Joey knew Cleveland really well so Wally knew he wouldn't get lost. It had been Gary's idea, Wally's parents didn't want him hanging out with Gary, they thought that was the reason why Wally was always getting into fights.

But they were wrong. Wally always had a need, a craving to fight. He also always won, he sometimes wondered if that was the only reason Gary hung out with him.

As they walked into the school he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said looking over, he saw a girl about his age with straight black hair and violet eyes. She was beautiful. "Totally my fault." She said in an Asian accent while walking out of the school "well that was weird, but she was smoking hot." Gary said as Wally wondered "_Why did she leave the building? Sure it's the last day, but school hasn't even started yet." _

"Mr. Beatles!" a stern male voice said, Wally snapped out of his daydream and looked up, he saw his English teacher Mr. King standing there looking at him with his hands on his hips. "I'm sure you weren't attempting to ditch school on the last day?" "Um no sir. I was just thinking about something." He said as he headed toward his first period class, he had learned to hold in his anger when talking to a teacher or some other adult.

The girl Wally had seen in the hallway walked up to a group of kids standing outside the school. "What is it?" a boy with brown hair asked "he saw me, ran into me actually. He doesn't look like his son." She told the others

"Well he said he was so you know he has to be." A redhead said "Make sure he doesn't see you until he needs to though." A girl with short blond hair told the girl "Gottcha." She yelled running back toward the school.

Wally kept his eyes open the rest of the day for the girl but didn't see her again; he strongly believed he was going insane when he saw 8 other 14 year olds standing on the sidewalk watching him as he left the building, he started to look around for Gary and when he looked back he saw the Asian girl talking to them.

"Hey dude." "Ahhh!" he yelled turning around, Gary was standing their shocked "Dude, are you okay?" "Yeah, it's just those kids are staring at me." "Um…what kids?" Gary asked looking around

"Those kids right there…" he couldn't see them anywhere, they were gone. "Let's just get home okay? If you're starting to see things your parents are gonna blame me." "Yeah, okay."

That night as he was lying in bed he swore he heard talking outside his window, but when he looked he didn't see anyone. He thought back to those kids he had seen talking with the Asian girl. One was bald for some reason, he was wearing a red tee-shirt and brown cargo shorts. The girl beside him had short blond hair with a turquoise headband in it, she was wearing an orange tank top and blue jeans.

Next to her was a boy with short black hair, he was wearing a black tee-shirt and blue jeans. A girl with wavy red hair stood next to him, she was wearing a green spaghetti strap and black skinny jeans. Next to her stood a taller boy with a tan cap sitting on top of his brown hair, he had on a blue button up shirt that was open with a tan shirt under and black jeans.

A black girl was standing next to him, she had her black hair in a high ponytail and had on a red cap. She was wearing a blue tee-shirt and blue jean capris.

A girl with shoulder length brown hair in two braids and a black tank top with a black jean skirt on stood next to her with a sandy haired boy wearing a turquoise tee-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under and jeans.

Finally there was the girl Wally had run into in the school. She was wearing a green spaghetti strap like the redheads but it had the word GREEK in big black letters on the front, she had on a jean skirt.

Wally wondered what could be so interesting about him that these kids would want to follow him. When he went down for breakfast the next morning he found out what.

He walked down for breakfast as usual, but when he said good morning he literally thought his parents were going to have heart attacks. "Um...mum, dad, why are you so jumpy this morning?" he asked while sitting down at the table.

"No reason honey, Gary called and he's gonna meet you outside in ten minutes." She said shaking; Wally looked at her and said "Maybe I should stay home today." "No sport, you can go. Just be careful and keep an eye out for anything that looks strange." He dad told him

"Okay." He said slowly "I'll be fine, Cleveland isn't that big, right Joey?" he asked teasingly "One day I'll be able to beat up both you and Gary." Said the 5 year old "Haha keep dreaming." He said walking out the door.

"Dude are you sure you didn't see those kids yesterday?" Wally asked Gary "No, if you're going insane I can't hang out with you anymore" "I'm not going insane Gar, but I know there were kids there. They were staring at me. That girl I ran into on Friday was one of them."

Gary just stared at him and then said "I gotta go." And walked off.

"_He _thinks I'm going crazy? _I _think I'm going crazy." Wally said walking home, he heard whispering behind him and turned around but didn't see anything "Great, now you're hearing voices. You should be locked up." He told himself, that's when he heard a low growl behind him, he turned around and saw a giant lion with a snake's backside and a goat head in the middle looking at him, it started to come toward him as he backed away, he stumbled and fell on the ground, just as the creature was about to bite the 8 teens he saw standing outside his school came running out with the Asian girl.

She ran up to him as the others were using swords to slash at the creature "Come on, we have to go!" she screamed pulling him toward a car. She tried to open the car but it wouldn't budge "Patton! Keys! Now!"

The boy with black hair threw a pair of keys to her then got back to fighting, the girl with brown hair and the redhead were putting on sandals "Ready Virginia? " The redhead asked in an Irish accent "Ready Fanny" Virginia answered back. They jumped and flew into the air.

Wally really thought he was going crazy now.

The monster seemed to disappear as the other kids jumped in the car. "What was that?" Wally yelled "A chimera, nasty suckers." The black girl said "yeah, it would have been easier to fight if we had a Pegasus." The boy with the hat on said, something occurred to Wally at this point. "Hey, how are you driving?" he asked the boy named Patton "With my hands." He said back, Fanny looked at him "Yo, smart mouth, I think he meant how are you driving when your only 14!"

"Oh, we can drive as long as we're not caught and with the mist trailing us we can't be caught." "The what?"

"The mist, it blinds mortals to things like the chimera." Virginia said "Um…cool, so um, who are you guys?"

"Patton Drilovsky"

"Rachel McKenzie"

"Hoagie Gilligan Jr."

"Fanny Fulbright"

"Nigel Uno"

"Bartie Stork"

"Virginia Sims"

"Abigail Lincoln"

The girl beside Wally turned and looked at him "Kuki Sanban" she said shaking his hand. "I think you know who I am." He said, they all nodded their heads as they pulled into his driveway.

"What are we doing at my house?" he asked "You need to pack your bags as we tell your mother he son was almost killed by a chimera." Bartie said "Okay, that'll be a pleasant conversation."

**Okay, try guessing who their parents are. Some you can guess because I've givin clues, others you would have no idea. Next chapter up soon.**


	2. Meet Chiron

**This chapter will more than likely tell who their parents are. This is how Mr. Warburton describes Fanny: "**_**the fiery haired, 9000 decibel, head of decommissioning, numbuh 86!"**_** Awesome.**

The kids walked into the Beatle's house, Kate Beatles looked up from her parenting magazine and Austin Beatles looked up from his newspaper. "Hey honey what are you…" but she stopped when she saw the others "What happened?"

"Chimera." Rachel told her, she looked at Wally's confused face. "Come on hon, let's go get your bags packed." She said walking with Wally to his room. As soon as they were out of the room Austin stood up "Did you get a picture?" he asked

Nigel and Rachel looked at each other, grinned, then Rachel handed him a disposable camera. He smiled huge then asked "So, did he think he was going crazy?" "Yeah, but don't we all?" Nigel asked.

"What is going on mom!" Wally asked his mother. "Honey, this is about your father." "That's my father." He said pointing at the door "Out their reading the newspaper." His mother shook her head as tears started to roll down her face.

"That's the father that raised you. He's not your actual father though." Wally grabbed the backpack his mom was holding and sat down on his bed next to his mother "I met your father when my flight back to Australia was delayed. There were troops coming in from the Iraq war. He was watching them and congratulating them. As soon as we saw each other it was love. We went to Australia together and were there for three months before we found out about you. When I was 3 months pregnant he disappeared and I met Austin. He came back and stayed with us for two weeks when you were 5 months old. That's when me and Austin found out what he was, and what you were."

Wally was almost scared of the answer to his next question "What am I?" but before his mother could answer Kuki opened the door "We have to head out. That chimera might be gone but more monsters are on the way."

Kate and Wally stood up "Chiron will tell you when you get to camp honey; I'll see you in September." "Who and what?" But she didn't answer; she just walked across the hall into her room and shut the door.

He turned toward Kuki "okay, what and who?" "Chiron is the leader of camp Demi." She said walking down the stairs. "And what's camp Demi?" he asked following her "Our camp, for us special people." "Oh I get it. Your taking me to a mental hospital because my dad was a serial killer and you're afraid I'll turn out just like him." Kuki just stared at him.

"Oh come on, say bye to your…um….father, and let's go." Wally walked in the living room, said bye to his dad and Joey, and walked out of the house. They all got back in the car and started to drive away from the town.

It was quiet a majority of the way there, Hoagie, who was sitting beside Bartie, started to play Yipper with him when Wally got into a Yipper themed discussion with them. Abby and Kuki got a little annoyed with the boys talking about Yipper over them but kept peace.

"We'll be there in about 5 minutes." Patton told everyone around 5 pm.

They heard a rumbling behind them followed by a familiar growl. Suddenly the car was grabbed and flipped over. "Is everybody okay!" Abby asked in a rush "Yep" "Fine" "Never been better" was all she heard "Good, I guess we don't have to worry about dying since we can't die mortal ways." Virginia said.

Kuki looked over at Wally "Are you okay?" "Well, besides surviving that? Never been better." "Um…guys, I think we have company!" Fanny screamed "Everyone out of the car!" Nigel ordered, they forced the doors open and crawled out. Wally saw why they were running. The Chimera was running toward the overturned vehicle

"Come on! We can still make it to camp!" Rachel yelled as everyone followed her through the woods, after running for 3 minutes they came to a gate that said "Camp Demi" "Some kids say it use to be camp Demi-god but after years the 'god' faded away." Patton told Wally as they walked through.

He looked around as they walked in and saw a ton of cabins. Each had a different symbol near the door. Fanny and Virginia walked into the 4th one, Nigel walked into the 1st one, Hoagie walked into the 6th one, Patton the 5th one, Abby the 7th one, Rachel the 9th, and Bartie the 2nd one. Kuki stayed with Wally.

"Come on, Chiron will wanna see you." She said walking toward the lake; Wally followed looking behind him every once in a while waiting to see the chimera come running through the gate.

He looked forward just in time to see a man walk up, but he wasn't completely man. He was half horse. "Hey Chiron, I thought you might want to meet Wallabee Beatles, Wally, Chiron." "Hello Wallabee, you may go find you siblings now Kuki. Thank you so very much."

Kuki nodded then ran off. Wally watched her go then turned to Chiron "Um…am I delusional?" "No, everyone asks that question though. You might remember me from a movie you use to watch as a kid?" Wally thought for a moment then "Chiron was the small centaur that trained Hercules!" "Small in Disney's mind, obviously I'm bigger in real life."

He wasn't kidding. He was a white, muscular man in front with long black hair and a handsome face, in the back though, he was a black horse. "What am I doing here?" Wally asked "That's a good question that has an easy answer. Come with me." Chiron said walking toward the 5th cabin, they stopped at the door.

"Whose symbol is that Wallabee?" Chiron asked pointing at the symbol "Um….I suck at learning." He said after staring at the spear in the circle "That is the mark of Ares, the Greek god of war." Wally felt warmth at the name "Why does that matter to me?"

"Have you ever felt the need to fight someone for no reason? And when you do fight do you always win?" Wally thought about it then realized that Chiron was describing him "Yeah, why?" "Your father is Ares, the god of war."

Wally was shocked for a moment "The god of war?" "Yes, Patton Drilovsky, one of the kids who saved you is your half brother." "Patton is a son of Ares too? That means everyone here is a Demi-god."

"Yes, and so are you. I'll let you get settled in before lights out, I'm sorry to say you missed dinner, but the other kids might have dinner in the cafeteria." He said walking toward two girls fighting over a mirror

"Daughters of Aphrodite." Said a voice he recognized, he turned around and saw Kuki, she had put her hair in pig tails. "Annie and Olivia. Their nicer than most of Aphrodite's kids. Lee and Mary-Lou over there are the only other of her kids who are nice." She said pointing toward a black haired boy talking to a blond girl.

"Who's kid are you Kuki?" "Demeter's my mom, and that's my half brother over there."She pointed at a boy with short, sandy hair sword fighting with a brunet "His name is Dominic. That girl he's sparing with is Emma; she's a daughter of Apollo." "Who?"

"Demeter is the goddess of agriculture and Apollo is the god of theater and music." She dragged him to cabin 11. The symbol was a python. "This is Apollo's cabin, hear the music? All of these kids are great singers." She led him up to cabin 8. The symbol was a torch.

"This is my cabin. Demeter's kids all live here." She opened the door so Wally could see inside, there were plants everywhere growing out of the weirdest places.

"How do you guys do that?" "We have control over plants. Come on." She walked to cabin 7 where the symbol was an owl. "This is Abby's, Maurice, and Zack's cabin. Kids of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. This is the children of Hephaestus, the god of machinery. Hoagie and Ace are his kids." She said with a giggle at Ace's name about the cabin with a hammer as the symbol.

They skipped cabin 5 after Wally telling Kuki that he already knew all about the god of war. Walking up to cabin 4 and flying hiking boot came flying out of the cabin and Fanny reached out to grab it. "Hey, showing him the cabins? I can explain this. Me and Virginia and the rest of the people in this cabin are children of Hermes. God of travelers and thieves although the symbol doesn't seem to have anything to do with that."

Wally looked at the symbol of a rooster under the number 4. "Hey, Patton's your brother right?" Fanny asked while grabbing a game boy from under the bed. "Yes. Why." She handed him it. "Give this back to him and tell him Fanny says 'You lose'" she said closing the door. Wally looked at the game boy and then at Kuki. "Fanny likes stealing things, let's go."

They walked to the next cabin, Kuki looked at it. Cabin 3. Symbol: Helmet. "That's the Helm of Darkness. That's Hades' cabin. Come on, let's go." She started walking to the next one. Wally ran up next to her. "Why don't we stop there?" "No one lives there. We keep hoping… Poseidon. Bartie, Jonathan, and Sonia's father is Poseidon, god of the seas." She said when they came to cabin 2. The symbol was a trident.

"And the last cabin is Zeus. Nigel and Chad's dad is the king of the gods and god of the skies." The symbol, Wally noted, was a thunderbolt. "Oh my god! I almost forgot the smallest cabin in this whole camp! Come on!" she screamed dragging him toward cabin 9. He was beginning to get use to being dragged.

The cabin's symbol was a bow and arrow. "This is Artemis's cabin. Rachel and Rick are her kids. She only has three kids here. Artemis was known to only like certain people. You have to mean a lot to her if you have kids with her. Cabin 10 is Aphrodite's. The symbol is my favorite." Wally walked up to the symbol and saw that it was a rose. Just as expected.

"What about that one? The one with the grapes by the door?" "Oh, that's Dionysus's cabin. He only has like 6 kids but they make grape juice to die for!" Wally went back to his cabin after the tour of the stables and getting told 6 times by Kuki not to follow a nymph whatever you do. When he walked in, Patton was the only one in there. "The other's are outside fighting. Like usual." He told him while getting up off the bed.

Wally handed him the game boy "Fanny says 'you lose'" Patton laughed while looking at it "She told me two days ago that something of mine was missing and that I had 48 hours to find it. I thought she was messing with me so I didn't even look. She defiantly won." He chuckled again.

**Yay! Parentage revealed! Zack, Olivia, Annie, and Jonathan are Jaymee's characters. R&R **


	3. Hades is doing what?

**I just got a Greek mythology book so I know a lot about the monsters and other creatures. Yay!**

Patton walked Wally around the camp showing him everything there was to see. "So, what can we do anyways?" Wally asked his half-brother "We can win against almost anyone in a fight, we always fight. It's kinda like our life depends on it. We only really have trouble winning against children of Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, and Zeus. Everyone else is easy to beat.

"Why would we have trouble against kids of Hermes? He's only the massager god."

"Well, not all of them, I really only have trouble with Fan. Virginia is kinda klutzy."

"Oh, so don't mess with Fanny?" "Don't dare."

"So what about Kuki?" Patton turned around and looked at him. "Let's just say, if she feels like it, she can make vines branches come off trees and attack you." Wally stopped; he looked over near the forest and saw Kuki laughing while that kid Ace was talking to her. A surge went through Wally, but he ignored it and caught back up with Patton. He was standing by Fanny and was putting on a helmet.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you, how to fight. Come here, now, watch this."

Fanny was already in armor and standing with a sword waiting for Patton. He walked up and they started to sword fight, Wally watched as they blocked and hit, he was shocked that they never mortally wounded each other. After they were done, he walked up to them and asked "How do you guys only have cuts and aren't on the ground dying? You hit each other pretty hard."

"These are special swords, they can't hurt anything except mortals, and good heroes don't harm mortals unless they have too." Fanny told him, her red hair was in two braids down her back, she had on a red tank top and jean shorts, and she was also wearing black tennis shoes.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" he asked, he was wondering if you were just naturally good at fighting or if you had to learn for years to be as good as them. "I came here when I was 11" Fanny said.

"And I came when I was 10." Patton said. So you had to learn. Great.

"Well, it'll be a while before I can fight like you guys can." They looked at him then Fanny spoke "No it won't, you're a son of Ares, you'll catch on quickly." She then started to walk away bupming into him on the way past. Patton shook his head.

"Fanny, give Wally his phone back." He said giggling a bit; he had a grin on his face. She stopped and sighed.

"You can't prove anything." She said turning around and facing him. He walked up to her and whispered something in her ear while holding her hand; she kinda melted from whatever he was saying and dropped the phone on the ground. Wally ran up and grabbed it. Patton turned around and Fanny kinda straightened up, she walked over and sat by the woods sharpening a knife.

"I'm gonna go train." Patton said as he walked off grabbing a sword and helmet. Wally sat down by Fanny. "So, how's your dad?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him since I was 12, but, I guess he's good, I would have heard if he wasn't." she sat their sad "What is it?" Wally was starting to get worried.

"The gods don't usually see their children, dad is the messenger of the gods so he comes here sometimes, but that's the only time we see him. Virginia and I made the mistake of asking him why he couldn't spend more time with us and he got angry, we haven't seen him here since, he still has to deliver packages, but now he does it at night."

"Oh, so their easy to anger?"

"Yeah, very easy. He'll get over it, every god sees their kids at least once. Plus, we got some wicked cool powers, like, stealing."

"I know that."

"Gambling and cheating. Plus we can speak almost every language, it's pretty cool, the fighting ability is fun to play around with and we're actually quite smart." She smiled big allowing him to see her teeth, she noticed him looking and closed her mouth.

"I have to get braces next year, I'll tell you something only my friends know."

"What?"

"I'm terrified of doctors and dentists. I don't like people sticking sharp things in my mouth or around my body."

Wally followed when she got up and headed to the stables "That's not that bad, I mean, everyone is afraid of something." He smirked "Yeah, I guess…" But she was interrupted when Emma came running over.

"Fanny, it's starting just like we predicted!" she screamed, Wally noticed that everyone was grabbing swords and armor. The children of Dionysus and the children of Aphrodite were running around screaming.

Fanny and him ran to the big group that had gathered Nigel was standing next to a girl with long brown hair in a ponytail; she had on a red tee-shirt and jeans. With her blue eyes, she looked exactly like Nigel, with hair.

Next to her was a tall boy who looked about 17, he had blond hair and the signature Zeus blue eyes. He had on a long green shirt and jeans. On his head was a black and blue baseball cap. Wally guessed he was Chad, Nigel's brother, Patton had told him about their sister Kelsey. That must have been her standing next to Nigel.

"What do you mean it's starting?" asked Wally as her ran into the group of people.

"Apollo cabin; I want you to go help Chiron with the injured." Nigel told Emma, she ran off toward her cabin, he then turned to Kuki "Demeter's cabin needs to work with Dionysus's cabin to harden the ground with vines, also, enchant the edges of the camp so no one can get in. Artemis's kids need to go fight whatever may have gotten in. I need Ares cabin guarding the camp edges. Fight anything that doesn't belong here." He said turning to Rachel and then Patton, they ran off. Patton stopped and told Wally: "Meet me in our cabin after their done; Nigel might have a job for you."

"Hephaestus's cabin needs to build some more swords and shields, they should be really strong. Aphrodite's cabin needs to keep everyone who isn't from Demeter, Ares, or Artemis's cabins out of the woods." Hoagie, Ace, Lee, and Mary-Lou ran off "Hermes cabin needs to help Ares cabin, stay on the outskirts of the camp unless they need you to help fight." Fanny and Virginia ran off to get armor "Poseidon's cabin needs to guard the lake, don't let anything that tries to get in camp get away from you." Bartie and Sonya ran off to get their siblings.

"Athena's kids need to plan a battle strategy in case we get overrun." Abby, a tall black haired boy wearing a blue tee and tan cargo shorts, and a black 17 year old with black hair and a white tee with green cargo pants on, all ran up to the big house to start planning.

"Chad, you, me, and Kelsey will keep watch on the inside of the camp to stop an ariel invasion." They ran off and Wally ran toward the cabin, when he got inside he found Patton and all their siblings putting on yellow tee-shirts that said "OLYMPUS" on them. "Why are you putting those on?" he asked

Patton looked up "Because, it's usual to wear the camp tee-shirt when defending the camp. Here" He threw Wally one, he put it on top of his black tee, put on his armor, (which was never as heavy as Hoagie had described it) grabbed a helmet and sword, and ran outside after Patton.

They stood near the highway and Wally was wondering what the mortals going past saw. Virginia assured him they didn't see teenagers on the side of the road wearing old battle armor and carrying swords. "Fanny, go tell your sisters and brothers to keep out of the way of the children of Demeter and Dionysus when they come by."

"Got it." And she ran off.

Wally was itching to know what was going on "What do they mean by its happening?"

Patton sighed, stuck his sword in the ground and turned to Wally "Three years ago there was a kid named Jeremiah, he was on his way to camp with Kelsey. They kinda had a connection and they kissed one night, Zeus, being the protective father he is, shot Jeremiah with a lightning bolt and…he didn't make it, Kelsey never really forgave her dad, she's kinda like Perseus, doesn't trust gods, she'll train, but that's cause she likes to, not because of Zeus."

Wally had no idea what this had to do with everybody running around and screaming "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kelsey didn't know that Jeremiah was a son of Hades. When he heard what happened he said he would treat the rest of the gods just like Zeus treated him, he's trying to kill all the demi-gods."

**Shorter, but just as entertaining. Anywhoo, review and I'll let you ask any demi-god of your choosing a question about themselves, anything. **Insert Evil Laugh Here****


	4. The Plan

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I did post pictures from the 4****th**** and one from the 3****rd**** story on DeviantART and I'm on there by the same name so go look.**

Wally stood looking at his brother dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" Patton looked at him, sighed, and then sat down, leaning against a tree. Wally sat next to him.

"Hades doesn't have many kids so it's a great discovery and…a bad one."

"Why?"

"Hades is bad and good like most of the gods but right now he's considered bad by almost everyone because of his thirst for demi-god blood. His kid's attitudes change like his, they all want revenge if you wrong them and they don't die like we do."

"I thought we didn't die though…"

"No, we can die, just not mortal ways. It has to be an insane thing to kill us. Like an animal attack or fire. We can also be stabbed; those swords Fanny and I were using could kill a demi-god if they got stabbed with one. When we die we go to the underworld like everyone else, Hades' kids don't, they stay in the underworld with him, and they can leave if they want…that's where ghosts come from, they're all children of Hades. Well, most of them at least."

"So the most dangerous kids are the ones with the power of death and life?"

"Yeah." Patton looked around then whispered to Wally "We're gonna leave."

"You what?"

"We're gonna leave the camp and go stop Hades, it was Nigel's plan, he wants to kick his uncle's butt."

"Well, who's going?"

"Me, Fan, Rach, Nigel, Bartie, Virginia, Abby, Hoagie, and Kuki. If you wanna come you can, Kuki wants you to."

Wally chuckled, he didn't know Sanban felt like that. "Speaking of girls, what's with you and Fanny?"

Patton's face lit up "Wh-what! Wha-what are y-you talking about?" he said giggling suspiciously at the end

"I mean the fact that you freak when that Rick kid flirts with her and you flirt with her, you basically act like you're in love with her." Wally said with an evil grin

"I am not in love with Fanny Fulbright!"

"Who said you were?" an irish voice said from behind them, the two boys looked over and saw the fiery red-head with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face

"Oh, Fa-Fanny, how long were you standing there?" Patton asked nervously standing up

"Just long enough to hear you say you weren't in love with me." Wally detected a small sob in there, Fanny had wet eyes but that might just be allergies

"Well, maybe like a best friend sort of thing…"

"Yeah, me too, I'm gonna go talk to Rick." Fanny walked off as Patton grunted and sat back down

"Well, she'll never date me now." He looked at Wally's grin "But I'm not in love with her! Not with her bright red hair or her dark blue eyes, or the fact that she's beautiful when she thinks she's not. I think she'll look cute with braces."

"Yeah dude, you're not in love with her at all." Wally said laughing

Patton glared at him "We better head back to camp, it seems things have calmed down a bit and…"

"You need to stop Rick from taking your girl?" Wally interrupted laughing

"Oh hahaha very funny bro, come on." Wally followed Patton back to camp through the woods

When they got there Kuki walked over "Hey Wally!" she said in her happy voice he didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, go get your girl dude." He said slapping Patton on the back, he just glared back

"Fanny and Patton? Yeah, they're crazy about each other but they don't know it." Kuki said as her and Wally walked along the forest

"What do you wanna talk about Kooks?"

Kuki looked at him "Kooks? I like it! I wanna ask you if you're gonna come with us when we leave the camp, we're gonna go kick Hades.."

"Yeah, Patton already mentioned it, when did you make this plan exactly? I was there after the attack and you guys did no talking."

"The children of Apollo can see the future and they saw the attack coming and us leaving with a blond kid, we figured it was Rick until Ares told us about you."

"Told you? You mean you didn't know about me?"

"No, we go and get the kids when they're parent tells us about them. Ares has 'other priorities' so that's why we didn't know about you earlier."

"Other priorities?"

"Like wars that are going on and other things, he is the god of war after all." She stopped and leaned against a tree and started to whistle

"What are you doing?" Wally asked leaning next to her

"Calling Firea **(a/n: Fi-ray)**, she's Chiron's daughter." There was a rustling in the woods and a beautiful centaur came out of the forest. She had dark brown horse rear and long, wavy, blonde hair and gray eyes.

"You called me?" she asked Kuki in a high pitched voice

"Yes. We need you to distract your father tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"We're gonna sneak out. We need to stop Hades." Kuki had never been this serious around Wally

"Okay…I'll try, but he never falls for it anymore!" she complained walking back into the forest

Wally became aware he was staring at Kuki but she noticed before he turned away. "Enjoying the view?" she said giggling

"I um..I was just…"

"Oh calm down. It's just a leaf." She pulled a maple leaf out of her hair, Wally hadn't even noticed it.

"Oh yeah…that's what I was staring at…" he faded out "So, tell me about yourself."

"Um...okay, my full name is Kuki Lea Sanban, I am 14, my birthday is May 10th, I have a little sister name Mushi and she is 10. I'm full blood Japanese, and my parents names are Koni and Genki."

"Wow. You've really got that down don't you?"

"Yeah, I have to introduce myself a lot. Your turn." Kuki told him as they sat down with their feet in the lake

"Okay, full name is Wallabee Austin Beatles, 14, birthday is April 3rd, funny thing, I'm an Aries. I have a brother named Joey and he's 5 and, well, you know my parent's names." He grinned, she just looked at him. "Your pretty you know." He told her, her face turned red and she giggled.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Of course."

"Ace is the only one who tells me that. Everyone here has someone to complement them but…" she stood up "Come on, we need to get back to the cabin. It's campfire in a few minutes."

**Gonna sneak out! Yeah! Hehe!**


	5. Hermes

**I started writing this chapter a while ago but now that computer is not working so I'm writing it on the laptop instead. I noticed in books like **_**Percy Jackson**_** and **_**Artemis Foul**_** people have the gods looking different so I made up how the gods look to fit their kids looks. I also liked the idea of the snakes on Hermes' staff being alive like in **_**Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters**_** but I gave them Greek names instead of regular everyday names like George and Martha. Elpida means hope and Ptolemy means aggression. **

Wally awoke to Kuki shaking him "Wake up, we have to head out."

As he got out of bed, he noticed her staring at him. "What is it?"

"I didn't know you slept shirtless."

"Wow Kuki, stalker much?" Patton whispered, walking up to the girl

"Sorry."

"What time is it anyway."

"5 am." Kuki said, turning to Patton

"5 am!? Why do we have to leave so early?" Wally asked

"Because we don't wanna get caught. Now put on some clothes and let's get going, Nigel said he wanted us out there yesterday." Kuki walked out of the cabin

"She's feisty, I like her." Wally told Patton

"Yeah, well, you got some competition for her dude."

"What do you mean?"

"Ace Vernon, Hoagie's brother, he likes her too and he's known her for longer than you have and he doesn't like sons of Ares. Doesn't surprise me though. It surprises me Hoagie likes us."

"Why shouldn't he?"

"Hephaestus is married to Aphrodite, and Ares is Aphrodite's boyfriend." Patton grinned at his brother "Know what I mean?"

"Hephaestus knows his wife is cheating on him?" Wally asked putting on a white t-shirt and an orange and white striped zip-up sweatshirt

"Well yeah, it's kinda hard not to, every one of the gods know. He's married to Aphrodite though, he's not about to end it. I don't even know if he could or not. Anyway, Aphrodite's kids seem to think they belong with us so that's why Mary-Lou practically stalks me." Patton slipped on a pair of dark brown boots, grabbed the backpack he had packed the night before, and walked out the door with Wally following.

"Morning guys, or should I say night?" Bartie asked, putting a water bottle with some sort of golden liquid in his backpack

"What's that?" Wally asked

"Nectar, no not like nectar from a fruit or a tree, the drink of the gods. If one of us is injured we just drink a bit of it and we'll feel better, won't heal us completely, but we'll feel better." Bartie explained

"Unless we drink too much." Rachel mumbled "Then we die, Fanny and Virginia are sneaking some ambrosia from the kitchen."

"Let me guess, food of the gods?"

"Yeah, works the same as nectar."

Fanny and Virginia walked up carrying a Ziploc bag filled with a chunky white food.

"You didn't take it all did you?" Patton asked

"No, there's a lot left." Virginia said before Fanny pushed her around the side of the Ares cabin, everyone else followed as Olivia and Annie walked toward the cabin whispering, as they got closer, everyone heard what they were saying.

"We have _got_ to get a picture of that knew eye candy Wally!" Annie said giggling

"And while we're at it we should get another picture of Drilovsky. Mary-Lou stole the other 5." Olivia said as her and her twin walked into the Ares cabin

The teens came out of hiding "Stupid girls, sneaking into our cabin at night and taking pictures." Patton grumbled

"Looks like your little girlfriend wants a picture of you." Fanny said smirking "Better give her one while you're awake versus when you're asleep."

"Hahaha very funny Fan. Mary-Lou's really creepy sometimes" Patton said glaring in the direction of Aphrodite's cabin

"We'd better head out, I hear movement over in the woods, Chiron is probably waking up." Nigel said "What's our strategy Abby?"

"We'll get as far from the camp as we can then decide where to go. I have no idea where the entrance to the underworld is though." Abby replied, putting back on her red cap after putting her hair in a braid. Everyone grabbed their bags, some armor, and a few swords the headed toward the camp entrance. Someone grabbed Wally from behind and pushed him against the stables. Two girls looked at him; one had long, straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The other had long, curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi eye candy! What are you doing up at this time?" Olivia, the curly haired one, asked

"Um….I was….."

"He was with me guys. I think he's sooooo yummy, so we were gonna make out." Kuki said giggling, pushing Olivia out of the way, grabbing Wally, and kissing him. He knew what she was doing so he kissed back to make it look like what Kuki was saying was true. The blonde twins looked at each other and walked back to their cabin. Kuki took a while to pull away and when she did she look at Wally with a light he had never seen before. "Come on" she breathed "Let's go before someone else comes and stops us from leaving"

For a few more hours, the 14 year olds walked and walked, finally, Nigel stopped them and they settled in the woods near the highway. "Okay, we need to figure out exactly what were gonna do. Hades is trying to kill us; he probably already knows we're gone. All the gods will have found out by now."

Everyone was silent; they knew Hades was coming after them. He could send any creatures he wanted after them and they would have to fight them. "I wish we had like, a book, you know? That would tell us everything we need to know about everything." Abby said

There was a rustle behind them, they all grabbed a sword, holding them up, and they edged toward the sound. The trees were brushed apart and a handsome young man with dark blue eyes and straight brown hair came through, he was dressed in a UPS uniform and had a brown book under his arm. His boots had wings on the sides of them. Fanny and Virginia lowered their swords before anyone else. Wally had never seen this guy before but somehow, he knew who he was.

"Dad." Fanny and Virginia whispered at the same time

Fanny turned to look at Nigel "Well, this confirms your theory Nigel. The gods know about us."

Hermes smiled a kind smile; Wally couldn't help but see both Fanny and Virginia in him "How are you two?" he asked in a Greek accent

"Fine, well, as fine as we can be what with Hades trying to kill us." Fanny said

"Yes, yes, Hades is a bit mean. I'd like to say he's just confused but….anyway, Athena sends you this." He held out the brown book and Abby took it, on the front said _Everything You Could Need To Know About Everything Greek: The Gods Edition_

"Hello Elpida, Ptolemy." Virginia said smiling

"Who?" Bartie asked

"Elpida and Ptolemy, there the snakes on my Caduceus." Hermes took out of nowhere a brown, silver, and green staff. Two snakes were circling around it. "This one with the glowing red eyes is Ptolemy and the one with glowing white eyes is Elpida."

"Yes Elpida, I suppose he is a little cute." Fanny said

"What?" Wally asked "Why can't we hear them?"

"Only gods and children of Hermes can hear them. She said you were cute Nigel."

"Oh…" Nigel turned red "Thanks I guess."

"She says your welcome." Virginia said

"You look a lot like your father Nigel." Hermes said, checking the watch on his wrist "I must really be going, I have a package for Prince William, he's a son of Zeus too you know? Before I go, I want to tell you something…" he looked around to make sure no one could hear "Just like every demi-god has a fatal flaw, every god has a flaw, in other words…a weakness. Even Hades, but don't underestimate him, he can fight and fight he will. Good day." Hermes walked back through the trees and disappeared.

"Well, he has a point. We're only 14; we haven't had many experiences yet! We can't just assume we're gonna be able to take on Hades, he's a god for crying out loud!" Rachel said

"We can try, if we happen to die trying…well, at least we tried." Nigel said

"Yes, because that'll really stop Hades." Patton said "We still need to figure out where the entrance to the underworld is."

"We should've asked dad." Virginia said looking sad

"Hang on." Abby said, the whole time they were talking with Hermes, she had been sitting on the ground against a tree reading the book her mother had sent her "This says the entrance to the underworld isn't in the many places historians think, it's actually located in a cave on the outskirts of Athens. We need to go to Greece."

"Where are we right now?" Kuki asked

"About 40 miles outside Miami." Patton said, looking at his helmet

"How do you know?" Wally asked

"A gift from dad, I didn't actually see him, but it was on the end of my bed one morning when I woke up last year. It protects from every attack you can think of and it tells you where you are, what time it is, and what day it is. Right now it's Monday, June 16, 2011. It's 10:57 am and we're in some tiny stretch of road called Horbuck's Drive about 40 miles away from Miami."

Nigel looked around at the 14 year olds in front of him "We have to get to Greece, how much money do we have?"

Everyone reached in their pockets and pulled out money, the counted it then laid it out. Figuring them had about 147 dollars, they ruled out taking a plane or anything more than a bus.

"Well, let's start walking and we should get to Miami eventually. Then we can see how much it'll be for a bus to take all of us up north."

**It's a bit short but I ran out of ideas. I'm gonna try regular updates but I don't know if that's gonna work.**


End file.
